Life With FLYleaf
by Theacedemywriting co
Summary: starrin lacey mosely jared hartman pat seals sameer bhattacharya james culpepper and more


**L****i****f****e****W****i****t****h****F****l****y****l****e****a****f**

**Themes are thare fave songs**

**Starring :**

**Lacey Mosley. theme Broken wings BY FLYLEAF!!**

**Jared Hartmann. Them Remedy by seether**

**Pat Seals.**

**Theme Faint by linkin park**

**Sameer Bhattacharya.**

**Theme Feel so numb by rob zombie**

**James Culpepper**

**theme in the end by linkin park **

**Aleska Palladino theme Vitamin r by chevell **

**Crystal Lowe theme get right by Jlo**

Alexz Johnson As Erin Ulmer theme: im so sick by flyleaf

Kris Lemche As Ian McKinley theme One Step Closer By linkin park

**Pairings: Lacey Jared Breakdown**

**Aleska James Lucky**

**Crystal Sameer Desire Erin Ian Baio Bai**

**Ep 1 Welcome to Adulthood**

**Summary The gang lacey, Jared, Aleska,pat James, Crystal And Sameer are finally high school grads... but new step COLLAGE! When a tornado strikes and two friends(Ian and Erin) come across the gang what will happen? **

**Finally! Crystal Says excitedly. Yea I cant wait for…. Umm Sameer pauses**

**Collage? Aleska says**

**Yea that Sameer replies. Just then Jared runs in . Crystal giggles a bit and he glared at her. Now have any of you seen lacey? Jared asks out of breath.**

**Ohhh James says you mean your love of your life? The gang starts laughing and Jared glares.**

**Hey James ? Jared asks**

**Yea? He answers ill give you five to run**

**James looks at Jared fearfully and says**

**PEACE! And Jared runs after him.**

**BE CAREFUL! Crystal yells look at the running friends. Sameer? crystal asks Yes crystal? Sameer answers lets go after them if they break something Aleska will freakshe says and Sameer nod's his head**

**So they run after jared and james just then lacey runs around the corner and runs right in to jared they both scream as she falls on top of him just then crystal and Sameer come around the corner and slip and fall in their tracks. ok go in a room for that guys Crystal says lacey gets up so they go to their rooms and get dressed for graduation after they are dress they get in to pats car and drive to the school.**

**McKinley High**

**Alright time for our graduates! Mrs. harmer says**

**After a few minutes of class mates Jared Was Called then James,Crystal,Sameer And Aleska Finally Lacey was Called After that they left **

**In pats car:**

**AI Crystal and Sameer burst out in complete boredom **

**Ahh wha? James says as he jumps. im bored that's "wha"! Crystal says Sameer Grins. And Jared looks terrified. Oh No he's grinning! Jared says. Scary Aleska says. I know what Sameer's thinkin. Jared says.**

**Oh really id sure love to know Lacey says.**

**He's thinkin…… CLUBBING! How bout the McKinley night club ? Pat Suggests**

**The gang agrees and they drive to McKinley night club once they get there they hear Who do ya think ya r remix **

**Jared grins hotly shall we dance he say in a fake British accent We shall lacey says in the same accent As their dancing they look into each others eyes desire and love filled Jared and Lacey's but just then they hear something that possibly couldn't happen but did they hear a tornado alarm screech through the club instead of love both of them had fear within them as they run outside**

**And all they see is a twist of terror**

**Oh my god RUN FOR IT! Crystal Screeches as they run to the cell at the back lacey Is hit by a plank and is knocked out Jared picks her up hoping she is ok while in the cell James holds Aleska tightly for her safety and just when the door is about to close they see two teens trying to get in so Sameer and James go help them in to the packed cellar thanks An about 19 year old boy dressed in a black hoodie and Black Khaki shorts with scruffy black hair says his name was Ian**

**Man I though we were done for a same age looking girl dresses in the same hoodie and Navy jeans and scruffy red hair says her name was Erin **

**So what are you names Jared asks**

**Erin ulmer the girl says**

**Jared looks over to Ian**

**Ian …. Ian McKinley and now me and Erin have nowhere to go my parents are dead and Erin's are nowhere to be found! Ian says**

**Just then lacey wakes up an hour after the tornado they all come up to see its not badly damaged Probably f2 tornado damage hey Sameer asks where do you live nowhere we ran away after graduation Erin says **

**To be continued in Welcome to adult hood part 2**

**  
Lacey Mosley. theme Broken wings BY FLYLEAF!!**

**Jared Hartmann. Them Remedy by seether**

**Pat Seals.**

**Theme Faint by linkin park**

**Sameer Bhattacharya.**

**Theme Feel so numb by rob zombie**

**James Culpepper**

**theme in the end by linkin park **

**Aleska Palladino theme Vitamin r by chevell **

**Crystal Lowe theme get right by Jlo**

Alexz Johnson As Erin Ulmer theme: im so sick by flyleaf

Kris Lemche As Ian McKinley theme One Step Closer By linkin park

**L****i****f****e****W****i****t****h****F****l****y****l****e****a****f**


End file.
